<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Night Save Life by LovelyBackstreetReader1093</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081548">Last Night Save Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093'>LovelyBackstreetReader1093</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Backstreet Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>having kids, but with no significant other, just wanted it all to end never thought that one visit from  could change herlife in so many ways.LetterDepressionSuicidal ThoughtsDramaAngstSuicide AttemptRomanceSufferingAnxietyPanic AttacksFriendship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AJ McLean/Rochelle McLean, Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Howie Dorough/Leigh Dorough, Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson, Nick Carter/Lauren Kitt-Carter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Night Save Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finishing her last letter, and pain running through her entire body. So much had happened in just 19 years, 9 including when she was in high school, and it has cause her with depression, </p>
<p>The tears continued to fall as the waves crashed behind , looked up into the night sky before letting go of the railing when all of a sudden something grab hold of</p>
<p>Floating…through space and time, free falling through a void. A vacuum like sensation engulfed her, he could feel herself being jolted back towards earth, falling hard and fast before landing with a hard thud. The steady beeping of hospital monitors broke through the void, the sound of sustained breathing followed suit. peeled her eyes open and saw a bright white light above her, her vision finally focused when he looked ahead, her eyes darting in every direction, the realization hitting her that he was in a hospital room, out of the corner of her eye he could see a tube protruding from h mouth.</p>
<p>“?” a familiar voice asked, echoing in her brain, he looked up and saw ’s face hovering above him in a blur “hey, you’re at the hospital, you’re going to be just fine” she said in a comforting voice before he closed her eyes once more.</p>
<p>” another voice echoed in h brain “	, can you hear me?” it asked again, he opened her eyes once more,   blurry face hovering above </p>
<p>“What happened?”   asked clearing her throat and coughing.</p>
<p>“You don’t remember?” she asked “You </p>
<p>She was about 5 foot 9, brown haired, and looked like she been through hell</p>
<p>studied the man in front of her, he was about 5’10, covered in tats, and had dark shades covering his eyes.</p>
<p> took a very large amount of painkillers prior to but we were able to pump herstomach and we administered a course of Narcan which is used in overdoses, you did experience a temporary lack of oxygen to your brain which caused you to black out” she said. “We’re going to keep you under suicide watch and put you on a 24 hour psych hold at which time the hospital counselor is going to come in and talk to you and maybe set up regular counselling sessions”</p>
<p>“What happened? Why would you do this to yourself?”</p>
<p>lied in her hospital bed, writing in a plain covered journal.</p>
<p>“What has you out here?” </p>
<p>“Had to get away, I couldn’t handle it anymore.</p>
<p>I am lonely as hell, with all of you having significant others, and I have been to forget my problems, and I have been hiding how serious of a problem it’s become”</p>
<p>, why didn’t you come to us about your problem? We would have helped you out, gotten you into rehab, or meetings.</p>
<p>"It would be nice to have what you all have" she said to  "Plus you know, I didn't find anyone special outside high school, and college practically wasted my . How I supposed find someone?"</p>
<p>I need to either start AA meetings, or go to rehab. I need to get</p>
<p>“What would you prefer to do? We have all the time in the world, and you will have as long as you need, to do what needs to be done.</p>
<p>“I would prefer to go to meetings, and  Can I ask something of one of you?”</p>
<p>one of you possibly stay here with me, Just so I can get a good head start on my sobriety, and</p>
<p>had never noticed the piece of paper one of the men had stuck inside</p>
<p>You are pretty cool, and I’d like to get to know you better. Here’s my number</p>
<p>community service, which he served in a local soup kitchen, three times a week, and stayed with him for a month until felt stable enough to constantly kept in contact with , would randomly drop by, and make sure </p>
<p>?" someone asked from behind.</p>
<p>Her apartment was a disaster, and she knew it needed a deep clean. After, she got to work, starting in the living room first. After throwing a load of laundry in the wash, she cleaned the windows and floors, straightening the blankets and pillows on the couch. She moved to the kitchen, and started combing through the drawers and cabinets, throwing out expired food and things she just didn’t use anymore. As she grabbed a pile of junk out of a drawer, bent down to pick it up, and read what was on it.</p>
<p>After getting the kitchen and bedroom clean, she wandered back to get a glass of water.grabbed her phone. She entered the number, and her finger hovered over the call button. Throwing caution to the wind, she hit the button and put the phone to her ear. </p>
<p>I need to finish cleaning and I have a few errands I need to run.</p>
<p>Anyway, how about next Tuesday night we go out? How about dinner, and see where it goes from there?”</p>
<p>“That works. 7 work for you?</p>
<p>was nervous, but excited. She had chosen something simple, her favorite pair of jeans and a nice blouse that set off her figure. She straightened her hair and pulled on a pair of boots, along with the necklace she bought months ago.</p>
<p>had laid out everything bare to had disclosed her own past, and it shook </p>
<p>“You’re a virgin?”</p>
<p>“Yea…. I am” she replied, and </p>
<p>“That’s okay! </p>
<p> don’t let my past define who I am today. I am proud of what I’ve survived, but it’s part of my story, not my whole story”</p>
<p>Their lips met, and sparks flew.</p>
<p>see if I can talk to the wives</p>
<p>hugged each of them, the look in her eyes telling them everything they needed to know.</p>
<p>Howie thought about when he asked Leigh to be his girlfriend while Kevin and Brian thought back to when they first started dating Kristin and Leighanne. </p>
<p>kept in touch with Kevin and Kristin, and had recently gone on a double date with them. had grown close to the wives and </p>
<p>“Proposal ideas”</p>
<p>The ring was silver, with a  sized  in the middle surrounded by diamonds.</p>
<p>had found her forever after, and she couldn’t wait to see where life led from here.</p>
<p>was starting to jealous when she saw</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>